


don't think

by mopgoro



Series: the porn that will go on my callout post [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Degradation, Dehumanization, Incest, M/M, Mindbreak, Objectification, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopgoro/pseuds/mopgoro
Summary: Unknown to Akira, Goro survives the engine room, but Shido's Shadow doesn't let traitors go unpunished.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira (Onesided/Background), Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi
Series: the porn that will go on my callout post [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885705
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	don't think

The cognitive Akechi drags Goro to the Palace Ruler’s chamber with his hands tied behind his back, his mouth gagged, stripped naked, and his ass already plugged with a vibrator to drop him in front of Shadow Shido’s desk like a pile of annoying paperwork. Shadow Shido looks down at him as if Goro and his half-hard cock are the most disgusting things he’s ever seen.

“So it’s true,” says the shadow. “You’ve taken to betraying me for the Phantom Thieves.”

Goro would have snarled if his mouth had been free. It wasn’t any of Shido’s business what occurred between him and Akira in the engine room.

Shido swirls his bourbon around his glass. “What took so long?” Shido asks the cognition.

“Apologies. He was highly resistant, so I got started on breaking him in for you.”

The cognition pushes the vibrator deeper into Goro’s ass, making him bite hard on the gag and try to will Shido to die with his glare alone. “Doesn’t look broken in,” Shido remarks dryly.

“It was much worse before.”

Shido waves a hand disinterestedly. “Take the gag off, then.”

The second the cognition removes the gag, Goro spits on Shido’s shoes. “What kind of sick fuck thinks of _rape_ before regular physical torture—” Goro begins, just as the cognition grinds the dildo deeper against his prostate. Goro’s words dry up in his mouth. He wills his own dick not to get harder, but slowly and surely he feels his cock filling out, and he can’t even hide it under his clothes because he isn’t wearing any.

“It’s cleaner,” says Shido. “And the patrons of this cruise ship need entertainment, too, you know.”

Shido squats, then, to get down on Goro’s eye level. Furiously, Goro tries to lunge at him, to bite his throat out or maybe summon Loki one last time, even if he has no magic left and the strain might give him a heart attack, but the cognition holds him back by the hair.

“You’re sick,” Goro spits. He wishes Shido knew that Goro was his son, if just to slam home _You’re examining your own child naked right now_ , but some part of him still wants to hold that piece back until the perfect moment to play the card. “I’ll tear your throat out with my teeth. I’ll scream. I’ll call for help.”

Shido smiles. “Go ahead. Call for help, if there’s anyone who’ll listen.”

The cognition pulls Goro’s head back by the hair, still thrusting the dildo into him mechanically, until Goro swears his neck will snap and his head will pop off just like that. Throat exposed, mouth open. Through the haze of tears of pain, Shido doesn’t look even slightly concerned that Goro might scream.

“That’s right,” says Shido. He smirks into his bourbon glass. “If those Thieves even give a shit about you— _if_ —they'll find you like this, naked and kneeling at my feet, vibrator up your open ass.”

He presses hard against Goro’s exposed cock with the hard, dirty sole of his leather shoe. It fucking _hurts_ , and the clamp of cold fear seizes Goro’s gut when the shoe moves to apply pressure to his balls. It’s not teasing pressure. It’s the sort of pressure to see how much the skin can take, unconcerned if Goro get his cock and balls crushed like a soda can in the process. For a wild second, Goro thinks Shido really will just step down all the way, and his thin, high moans turn pleading in his own ears.

Goro struggles hard against his restraints, but the cognition holds him in place. Its hands spread his thighs open further, even, exposing him to Shido’s disinterested examination.

Shido smirks. “Oh, I imagine the Phantom Thieves of Hearts wouldn’t _abandon_ you right away. But they’ll have already seen you for what you really are: A disgusting, panting, horny dog. Too stupid to run away when beaten.”

For a split second, Goro can’t help himself: He imagines Akira, in the full Phantom Thief outfit, walking into this room and seeing Goro like this. His cock _hurts_ with how hard it is, now, even as fear and pain from Shido’s shoe laces around his spine. He imagines the look of disgust on Akira’s face. How Akira would feel, knowing that Goro didn’t die a dignified, heroic death, but instead was kept barely alive to be brought low in front of his own father and fucked by his own cognitive double.

“ _I_ should call them here,” says Shido. “Let them see you like this.”

Goro’s breath stops. “No,” says Goro’s voice before he can stop himself. “Wait. No.”

“You’re such a child,” Shido sneers, and thankfully lifts his foot away. “You still haven’t learned, have you? It’s business in the adult world. If you don’t want me to do whatever I like, then make me a better deal, Akechi.”

For a whole second, the cognition stops jamming the dildo up against Goro’s prostate to give him time to think. Goro tries not to pant, reminds himself to swallow so he doesn’t drool.

“Here’s the thing,” says Shido easily. “You’re not even worth my time. I should just throw you to one of the security guards, let them fuck you for fun. Maybe let their dogs fuck you too while they’re at it. Or just let Akechi shoot you.” Shido sneers at him. “You’re not even a cute toy. You don’t even have tits. Your legs were nice enough to look at, but. Well.”

“I am able to take care of him if you would prefer to get rid of him,” says the cognition, like an automated robot.

Shido takes another sip of his bourbon. “He betrayed me. Do you think traitors deserve to get off lightly?”

“No, sir,” says the cognition, as if it really does think or have opinions.

“Precisely. If he’s going to die, his death better send a good message. Hang him somewhere once he’s sufficiently covered in cum. Let the Phantom Thieves know how he spent his last moments.”

Akira, the one person who’d looked at Goro like an equal—Akira seeing Goro’s body hanging from a noose, dripping fluids from every hole—Akira, who never killed anyone before, who once looked queasy at the sight of roadkill—Akira who always looked so sad when he couldn’t help Goro whenever Goro asked—

Akira, the only person who’d sounded actually _sorry_ when Goro thought he was doing to die—

 _Stop thinking about Akira when there’s a dildo up your ass_ , Goro thinks wildly.

He doesn’t want to ruin Akira’s memory. Would Akira even survive seeing something like that? Would Akira’s last memory of Goro be as a dead whore?

“Not that!” Goro blurts out.

Shido sneers. “I don’t think you have much of a choice in this.”

“Leave the Thieves out of it! They don’t have anything to do with this.”

Shido has the nerve to look _bored_. Shido’s Shadow is expressive in a way the real Shido isn’t; with his guise as a humble politician entirely absent, all the disdain and smug pride is laid bare on his face to see.

 _It’s business in the adult world_ , Shido’s voice says in his head. _If you don’t want me to do whatever I like, then make me a better deal, Akechi_.

The vibrator whirs insistently inside him. The cognition doesn’t seem to notice. Goro’s arms shake even bound in ropes.

_The patrons of this cruise ship need entertainment, too, you know._

What was it that Goro had said, all those years ago, when he’d first come to offer his services to Shido?

“Let me s-serve you,” says Goro’s voice.

Shido scoffs. “I have better servants than you.”

 _You can’t let Akira see you stripped naked and hard in front of your own father_.

“I’ll do anything,” Goro says tightly.

“Rather live like a whore than die with pride?”

 _Don’t think about it. Think about Akira_.

Think about Akira mourning Goro, now that he thinks Goro is dead. Goro remembering Goro fondly after Goro’s noble sacrifice.

Akira’s horror at finding Goro’s mutilated body covered in fluids, having died the way his mother lived. Akira having nightmares about it for the rest of his life. Akira always remembering Goro with disgust, thinking about the awful things Goro must have done in his last moments, crawling along the floor without a shred of pride or dignity—

“Please l-let me—” Goro feels parts of himself shutting down—his pride, his filter, his own sense of self, storing away the name _Goro Akechi_ for some other day when this is over. “Let me suck your cock. I’ll make it g-good for you. I’ll do all the work, I’ll swallow, I’ll...”

Shido laughs and leans back in his office chair. “What makes you think I’d want your filthy, lying mouth anywhere near me?”

“I’ll make it good! I’ll do whatever you want, I know how to do it already--!”

“Spend a lot of time sucking cock, do you,” says Shido.

No, he’d just spent an inordinate amount of time thinking about sucking cock. Maybe Akira’s cock. About Akira’s soft noises, what his skin might taste like, about his low deep voice telling Goro how well he did—

 _Don’t think about Akira right now_.

“I suppose we all knew you were a bit of a pillow-biter,” says Shido, and takes another sip of alcohol. “It was a bit obvious. You’re an embarrassment to everyone around you and you don’t even know it.”

Goro can feel his cheeks flushing with shame. He can feel his own arousal between his legs. He wants to drown himself in the ocean of Shido’s Palace rather than think about how hard his dick is with his father’s legs spread in front of him. “I practiced,” says Goro hollowly. On dildos, mostly, thinking about Akira’s cockhead in the back of his throat, his nose pressed against Akira’s stomach. He’d tried so hard to learn on his own so he wouldn’t make a fool of himself if he ever got the chance. He supposes he shouldn’t have been so hopeful and naïve.

Shido starts really laughing, now. “A virgin!”

Goro’s face heats up. “A dildo isn’t that different! I’ll be good at it, I don’t gag, I can breathe through my nose—”

“Save it,” says Shido, and unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants. He doesn’t even bother to pull down his slacks, just pulls his cock out— _oh god Goro is looking at his own father’s dick_ —and grabs Goro by the hair. “A hole is a hole, so long as you don’t use your teeth. Suppose you have at least that going for you.”

“Be grateful you’re allowed his cock,” says the cognition hollowly, as Shido pulls Goro’s face closer to his crotch. Goro is absolutely frozen. Shido’s cock and balls are—they’re not small, they’re thick in the way a fully-grown man’s penis is, it _smells_ like body odor and musk, and something in Goro’s brain can’t comprehend that he’s supposed to put all that in his _mouth_ —Shido shakes Goro by the hair and Goro yelps despite himself. “I said, be grateful,” the cognition repeats.

“Yes,” Goro mumbles. Just speaking lets more of the smell of his father’s dick into his throat, thick and clotted in his lungs.

_Don’t think about it._

“What was that?”

Goro nearly physically chokes on the words.

_Don’t think. Just don’t think._

“I’m grateful to be allowed to suck his cock,” Goro’s voice says. When Shido feeds him the head, Goro realizes with shame that he opens his mouth automatically.

It’s spongey on his tongue at first, which is all Goro has time to think about before Shido shoves it to the back on the first go. He gags. All he can see are the creases of Shido’s business shirt where it was supposed to be tucked in, and the little patch of pubic hair in front of his eyes. It’s heavy, even though it’s not fully hard. Goro can’t stop himself from trying to swallow, saliva beginning to run down the corners of his mouth from his lips stretched wide. His tongue squirms uselessly against the underside of Shido’s cock.

When Shido’s finally fitted his cock into Goro’s mouth to his satisfaction, he stops moving, just holding his cock far enough in Goro’s throat that it tickles his gag reflex. Goro swallows desperately in an attempt to avoid gagging; he thinks he’d kill himself if he started choking on Shido’s dick.

“Not bad,” says Shido, and takes a drink of bourbon with his dick still in Goro’s mouth. “Tight, at least. Don’t move.”

 _What_? Isn’t he supposed to move? Goro reflexively tries to talk like he’s somehow forgotten about the dick stretching his lips and weighing heavily on his tongue and only winds up swallowing it deeper. He thinks inanely that it’s like a piece of food that he can’t quite actually get down his throat as Shido pulls him in closer, fitting his cock more snugly inside Goro’s mouth. “Like I’d let an inexperienced virgin ruin a blowjob.”

Somewhere out of Goro’s vision, Shido moves something on his desk, then leans back in his chair, gently rocking his penis inside Goro’s mouth absentmindedly. “I have a meeting in five, don’t I? You can send him in, Akechi.”

“Yes, sir,” the cognition replies as Goro panics.

Shido’s huge hand is flat and firm against his head, keeping Goro’s mouth on his cock. He can hear the cognition walking away over the sound of his own breathing speeding up. “I’m asking the bare minimum of you,” Shido says, rolling his cock deeper into Goro’s throat. “Don’t be a nuisance. Keep me hard and don’t drool too much.”

The door opens at a distance, then the sound of footsteps coming closer. _Don’t think about how he can see you with Shido’s dick in your throat._ “You wanted to see me, Shido-san?” asks the cognition.

“Yes. Take a seat.”

“What’s this?” asks the cognition mildly, like there’s nothing much unusual about Goro on his knees between Shido’s legs, face buried in Shido’s crotch and Shido’s cock down his throat.

Goro tries to make a noise, but Shido takes that moment to move his head back and forth like his face is a fleshlight to masturbate with. Goro’s jaw hurts so badly already from the strain of keeping his mouth open. “Testing out a new piece of entertainment. We’ll see how it goes.”

“Really? It’s not even a woman.”

“There’s a certain appeal,” says Shido dryly, “to seeing someone who tried to betray our ranks get what’s coming to him, don’t you think?”

Shido’s balls are dripping with Goro’s saliva, brushing up against Goro’s chin. His cock is way too big for Goro to swallow well.

_Don’t think about it. Don’t think. Be still and breathe._

Whoever the cognition is, it goes on like Goro isn’t even there: “Oh, most definitely, Shido-san. Just the other day I got word that Watanabe-san was investing in medical equipment _right_ under Kondo-san’s nose. Remarkable what people think they can get away with when the conspiracy is always watching.”

“Oh? I haven’t heard anything about it.”

“Maybe Kondo-san thinks he can handle it himself? His monopoly _is_ quite strong in the industry…”

Shido’s legs shift, pushing Goro to the side like irritating furniture. His hand holds Goro’s head firmly against his crotch. Things seem hazy as Goro focuses on just not choking, forgetting to breathe, gagging, drooling too much, or thinking about Akira while Goro suckles at his father’s cock—

_Don’t think don’t think don’t think._

Shido’s penis stays hard and full in his mouth against Goro’s twitching tongue.

No matter how Goro tries to move, Shido’s hand holds him right where he is. Goro doesn’t know how long they stay there, or how long the meeting goes, or how long Goro spends just holding the penis there, keeping his father’s dick warm and hard and ready. The fluids on Goro’s face are sticky and drying by the time Shido’s cock begins to soften and abruptly Shido pulls his head back and forth, using him like a sleeve to keep himself hard. Grateful for something to do, Goro finds himself working his mouth along the length willingly until Shido stops him again, holds him still. Goro swallows desperately. His tongue is flat against the veins of the underside of Shido’s cock. The smell of sex and skin and sweat is heavy in his nose. Again, the second Shido starts to go soft, he jerks Goro’s head back and forth until he’s hard and then stops. The vibrator in Goro’s ass whirs and whirs.

Before it can happen again, the second Shido starts to go soft, Goro sucks harder, working his tongue along the bottom to keep him aroused. He swallows hard around the head to drink down the precum, thinking stupidly about being a baby nursing at a tit for milk—

_Don’t think about your mother. Don’t think about your father._

_Don’t think about anything._

Shido’s hand is huge against the back of Goro’s skull, like he’s petting a dog. Goro’s jaw is numb. At the very least, he’s not thinking.

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” says the cognition at last, and through the fog in Goro’s head, he hears the chair scrape as it stands. “Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, as always. My, it looks like it’s having fun down there, doesn’t it?”

“Did you know it was a virgin? It takes so well to cockwarming.”

“Is it up for rent? I wouldn’t mind having a nice mouth on my cock through _my_ business meetings.”

“You can have it for free,” says Shido, and Goro finds himself sucking harder mindlessly. “It’s hardly good enough to keep exclusive.”

The cognition laughs. They exchange a few more pleasantries. Shido shakes the man’s hand even with Goro’s head buried in his crotch. Then the man leaves, shutting the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone again.

“That’s a better look on you,” says Shido, as if Goro has even the first idea what he looks like with his father’s dick in his mouth for the last however-many minutes. “Know your place now, do you?”

Goro doesn’t really know anything at this point. At some point his eyes closed. Everything tastes like Shido’s skin.

“You’re not the kind of thing that anyone could ever love, after all. You’re barely a good fuckhole.”

Goro tries to answer. Of course it comes out as just a moan with Shido’s cock in the way. Even Goro doesn’t know what he was trying to say.

“Here’s the deal,” says Shido. “I’m thinking maybe I won’t just shoot you. I’ll give you over to my supporters, as a nice reward for their loyalty. More than you deserve, considering your betrayal. It’ll be a nice reminder to them about what happens to traitors. They can have their way with you, and you get to stay alive, since you have no shame in sucking cock for a living. Does that sound nice?”

Goro whimpers.

Shido laughs. It doesn’t even sound malicious—indulgent, maybe, like Goro is a stupid pet that can’t help how dumb it is. “Work for it, then. Move.”

Immediately Goro begins bobbing his head like he’s given a hundred blowjobs before. He licks every inch of it, sucks the cockhead and laps up the precum, swallowing him back down and pushing his head down until his throat burns, his eyes water, his gag reflex a crushed whisper in the back of his head as Goro shoves the length of it down his own throat. When he finally manages the entire length, Goro tightens his lips around the very base, nose buried in Shido’s pubic hair, trying to lave his tongue along the underside while holding his breath.

Shido’s cock is hard as ever, thick between Goro’s lips, even while the rest of him is still dressed normally, his face unmoving, like he can’t be bothered to notice Goro working at a feverish pace between his legs. Eventually, he snorts. Unimpressed.

It’s not enough. Goro’s never enough. Goro drags his mouth up and down, tears dripping dully from his eyes without really feeling anything inside, and still Shido doesn’t come. How long as Shido been hard? How much as Goro practiced? With Akira on the line, Goro’s jaw aching, out of breath and numb from how hard he’s been trying—even all this and he can’t do it.

“I knew it,” says Shido, and pulls Goro off. Goro’s mouth is frozen stiff and drooling saliva and precum from how long he’s kept his jaw open. “You can’t give a decent blowjob to literally save your life. Really not worth keeping around. You’re barely a good cocksleeve.”

Goro tries to speak, but little comes out except a wet cough and a lot of pain from his jaw muscles.

“I’ll let my business partners have their fun, and then dress you up and have Akechi drag your naked body to your little Phantom Thief friend.”

“Please,” Goro manages.

“No. You’re worthless to me. You have nothing else to offer.”

“Fuck me,” Goro says hoarsely.

Shido laughs at him. “You don’t deserve to have me fuck you.”

 _Remember Akira_ , a voice in the back of Goro’s head says. _Remember Akira finding your dead body covered in cum_. “Please!”

“ _You_ said you’d make it good for me if you sucked my cock,” says Shido. His sneer is growing—maybe _this_ is what gets him off more than anything else. “You can’t even give a proper blowjob and you think you deserve my cock in your ass?”

Obediently Goro sucks the cock back down, his own dick painfully full between his own thighs. He can’t think of anything else to do to convince Shido to keep him alive. “You’re so desperate, it’s embarrassing,” Shido remarks. “Gagging to worship your father’s dick.”

Shido pulls Goro off his cock, grabs him by the arm and manhandles him to his feet. Goro staggers, disoriented. His mouth is still dripping saliva. He barely has a moment to realize what’s happening before Shido turns him around, pushes him over the desk and pulls out the vibrator to toss on the floor.

With minimal prep, he fucks his way into Goro’s hole, forcing his way through with the leftover lube. It burns and stretches him in the way that Goro always imagined Akira’s cock would feel like and Goro feels so full and he can feel himself gaping from the pleasure of finally having a cock inside him and fuck his father is fucking him, his own father’s cock is inside him—

_Don’t think! Don’t—_

—and Shido starts to move and instantly little mewls come out of Goro’s mouth because apparently Goro is a _fucking whore_ and Goro twists to cover his face, closes his eyes and tries to think about literally anything else, but the only thing that does is leave Goro to feel every inch of the heavy stretch inside him.

Shido grunts. “Tighten your ass, whore. You really can’t do anything right, can you?”

Goro squeezes around him reflexively, only to cry out as Shido pulls out and slams back into him. Trying to keep himself tight just means that Goro can feel the way his cock splits him open relentlessly, fucking its way deeper. Shido slams his hips into him like a man accustomed to fucking whores as easily and casually as someone would eat an indulgent snack, slapping Goro’s ass whenever he needs to tighten up. Goro struggles, pants open-mouthed with his tongue lolling against the desk, legs trembling with the effort of just staying up until his orgasm hits him out of left field, and he falls apart against the wood with a scream as Shido holds his hips in place. Goro’s own cum splatters next to his feet in pulses as the fat head of Shido’s cock rakes against his prostate.

Shido’s laughing behind him. “Coming untouched! You should have started like this. Maybe I should have fucked the obedience into you sooner.”

Goro can barely register his words. “Yes, yes,” he gasps, without thinking.

“You learned your place, haven’t you?”

“Yes!”

“What was that?”

“I learned my place!” Goro’s voice says in his ears. “I deserve this! I-I’ll do whatever you want with me! I’ll be a good fuckhole for anyone you want, I’ll n-never disobey you again—”

“You’ll beg me for my cock every day,” Shido hisses.

“I will!”

“Because a stupid whore like you would do anything to get your ass fucked.”

“Yes!”

“You’re a good puppet now, aren’t you?”

“I am,” Goro gasps.

Exhausted, Goro lets Shido fuck him against the desk, his bare nipples dragging across the polished wood in his own sweat. Shido holds his ass even higher until Goro’s toes barely touch the floor. He pulls Goro’s hips across his own dick just like he’d pulled Goro’s head back and forth, only using Goro’s hole for his own pleasure, and grunts when he bottoms out for the last time and Goro feels his insides fill with a rush of hot liquid. Goro yelps, struggles uselessly one last time as Shido holds him in place to empty every last drop of cum inside Goro.

When Shido finally pulls out, Goro can feel it leaking out. “Don’t drip,” Shido orders disdainfully, and Goro shakily tries to tighten his fucked-loose asshole to keep the cum inside. It doesn’t work; it slips hot against his taint. “Hm,” says Shido. “Clean me off.”

Goro manages to push himself up and slide to his knees. Shido holds his limp and wet cock out for him, and without a second thought for where that cock has been, Goro cleans it off with his mouth, swirling his tongue around it to clean off all the cum.

“Obedience is a virtue,” says Shido for some reason, which if Goro could really think he might be able to understand. Instead Goro just closes his eyes and focuses on licking the head. He keeps going until it just tastes like skin, and then sucks some more because Shido didn’t tell him to stop.

“Hm,” says Shido.

Blearily, Goro opens his eyes, tries to look up through his lashes to see if he did well. For the first time, Shido almost looks approving.

*

There’s no time for rest. Still naked, his arms still tied behind his back, Shido drags him to the ship’s casino floor, paying no mind to the curious onlookers watching their captain pull a naked boy with cum dripping from his ass across the ship. Once there, Shido drops him on the floor, and without his hands free to catch his fall, Goro hits the ground hard on his knees.

“Fine,” says Shido. “Have your trial run. See if you can convince us to keep you around a little longer.”

Several slots players turn to stare. “Oh? What’s this?” asks one.

“A present for your continued support,” Shido replies.

Goro crawls forward automatically on his knees, already knowing what’s expected of him. Without any hands, he leans forward, places his face mouth-first on the man’s crotch. “Oho,” says the cognition. “New whore, I see.”

“Took a bit to break it in, but as you can see,” and there’s a meaningful pause as Goro presses his face to the fly, tongue tracing the cloth, feeling the cock inside already begin to harden. A few other cognitions look on with interest. “Now its only purpose is to satisfy your whims. It’s desperate for it, really.”

“Gagging for it,” says the man, and unbuckles his belt. Goro pants against his thigh until he pulls his fly and underwear down, and then Goro immediately attaches his mouth to the man’s soft cock, pressing kitten licks up the sides and suckling the head between his lips.

“Don’t stop until you’ve satisfied everyone in this room,” Shido orders. Blankly, Goro nods, and eagerly gets to work.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe not my best writing but it's good to have it out of my wips at least
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mopgoro)


End file.
